Christmas Fiancé
by Aerivia
Summary: While Draco may have had the perfect night planned out he can't help but forget where he is every time he looks into her eyes.


Hermione had only worn the purple dress once before. On her very first 'date' with her then co-worker. The two had been working hard on following around a suspicious character who turned out to be planning a surprise birthday party for his daughter's sixteenth birthday. That was an awkward night, dressing all fancy only to crash the poor girl's party.

Hermione smiled at herself in the vanity. Tonight her fiancé is hosting a Christmas party in which he plans to announce their engagement. She could imagine the headlines now. When the brunette had first started to date him... it was catastrophic. To think that the blond man she was ready to promise her life to had been the same one who used to make her and her friend's school life miserable. He still congratulates her on the beautiful punch she delivered in their third year.

Ah, Draco Malfoy. To be completely honest, she hadn't ever been sure just why she fell for him. Even as adults they avoided each other but that case seemed to have brought them towards a friendship. It's cliché to think that it had started there and morphed into this. There first actual date was to a carnival. Draco had been like a child, so excited to show her it. He told her again and again about how he had only been once when he was little.

As she slipped her feet into the carefully picked pair of heels she tossed one last glance in the mirror. She looked good. She'd slaved over her hair to tame the frizzy mess, even if it would only last for a few hours. Now it was all curls and shone. Makeup was minimal as she was never fond of it. As vain as it sounded she thought she looked stunning.

A quick knock at the door alerted her that it was time for her to head downstairs and make an appearance at the party. She walked across the room a few times first to adjust to the heels. The last thing Hermione would want to do is fall down the stairs.

The ballroom of Malfoy Manor was full of people and laughter. Music flowed through the room elegantly as people spun around the floor. It showed no signs of the darkness that had once cast itself over the property when the special 'guest' had been present. It took her no time to find Draco, his hair a brilliant hue under the twinkling lights.

"My, don't we look absolutely ravishing tonight." he purred in her ear.

Hermione couldn't help the blush as he pulled her towards the floor, spinning her around in circles. "I must say that you look rather dashing yourself."

He gave her a wolfish grin as he dipped her before they continued dancing. They moved in methodical circles around the floor, slowly getting closer and closer to the centre of the room, to the centre of attention.

She felt her heart begin to race at the thought of what he planned to do. Draco on the other hand didn't look flustered at all. His very being just screamed confidence.

When they reached the centre of the room her breath stopped. As she met his eyes she found herself able to breathe again. The pureness she found their strengthened her resolve. They would live happily together and nothing was going to change that.

People began to stare at the couple paused in their own little moment in the middle of sea of dancers.

As the room grew silent Draco's smirk grew into the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face. The best part is, he wasn't even aware that people were stopping to stare. He could only focus on the lovely brunette in front of himself and hope that he'd get to see her shining face every day.

"I can't wait until we dance like this on our wedding night." he said, his velvet voice cutting through the silence. As the crowd murmured he remembered where they were. That hadn't gone to plan. Originally he was going to announce it to the world, make it grand, not just to her.

"Neither can I." said Hermione.

Hermione heard Ginny and Harry being over enthusiastic with their cheering and yelling something. She tried to find them in the crowd but had no luck. Draco tugged on her chin to make her face him again. He pointed above him and that's when she realized just what Ginny had been yelling.

"Mistletoe..." she whispered. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Draco just shrugged but put his hands on her waist. "Merry Christmas, future Mrs Malfoy."

Wrapping her arms around him she accepted the gentle kiss he placed on her lips all while ignoring the cheering crowd and flashing lights.

* * *

><p>This is just a quick little thing I wrote to go with a piece of art I did. I was going to save it until closer to Christmas but I have better plans for that specific story.<p>

I hope you enjoyed!

~Aerivia


End file.
